Kazeshini (Zanpakutō spirit)
This article is about the manifested spirit of Shūhei Hisagi's Zanpakutō. For his Zanpakutō and its abilities see Kazeshini is the manifested spirit of Shūhei Hisagi's Zanpakutō that is seen during the Zanpakutō Rebellion and the subsequent Tōjū Campaign. Appearance The spirit of Kazeshini takes the form of a thin yet well-toned dark man with long black hair, resembling a shadow, with dark grey strips of cloth wrapping around his lower body, arms, neck, and shoulders with matching boots similar to Nnoitra's. The red outline around his body is also often seen to flicker. Personality As his appearance might suggest, Kazeshini is very violent, enjoying slashing up his opponents and being prone to rampages.Bleach anime; Episode 230''Bleach'' anime; Episode 231 His reason for leaving his partner is his desire to make full use of his weapon's shape for battle. Kira theorizes that Kazeshini is the manifestation of Shūhei's darker, more destructive feelings, formed from the stress of trying to suppress them. Bleach anime; Episode 242 According to Shūhei, Kazeshini loves to kill and once he finds a target, he will continue to hunt it until he kills it.Bleach anime; Episode 260; Izuru stated this after being told by Shūhei However, he is shown to have a kinder side, as he takes care of a little orphan baby when the baby's father is killed by a gang of sword fiends. Bleach anime; Episode 260 Plot Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. He first appears when several Zanpakutō spirits are in a cave waiting for Muramasa's return. He is later seen in Soul Society taking on multiple Shinigami at the same time and dispatching them within seconds. He is last seen along with the rest of the Zanpakutō spirits appearing before the Shinigami that have gathered at the Sōkyoku Hill.Bleach anime; Episode 230 He tries to attack Shūhei Hisagi and Tetsuzaemon Iba, who are carrying an unconscious Sajin Komamura, but Suì-Fēng blocks the attack. He is then seen ambushing Rukia Kuchiki and Renji Abarai, focusing on the latter.Bleach anime; Episode 231 The following day, he encounters Shūhei and severely injures the two Shinigami that are with him at the time while in a black tornado. Identifying the swiftness of the attack as Kazeshini's doing, Shūhei questions why he's attacking, and he says that he heard a voice saying to "follow his instincts," which is to kill. As Kazeshini seemed ready to claim victory, Kira appeared in time to restrain him and escape with Shuhei. Later, he appears in the cave arguing with Gegetsuburi. He then receives new orders to capture Ichigo Kurosaki. Bleach anime; Episode 235 When Byakuya Kuchiki is brought to the hideout, Kazeshini is against it, saying that he is probably there to stop Muramasa. However, after he defeats Sode no Shirayuki, he is convinced. Afterward, he appears at the 6th Division barracks with the other Zanpakutō spirits. He suggests that they kill Renji and Rukia but before they can do so, they are surrounded by the Onmitsukidō. Kazeshini, nonplussed by the numerically superior forces, decided to kill everyone. He rips through several Shinigami easily but then, he is countered by Kira, who takes him away from the others to fight. After a brief exchange of words, the two fight. Bleach anime; Episode 242 Kira, after using Kidō to counter the spirit's Kusarigama, is able to make a small cut in Kazeshini's scarf. As the fight progresses, Kazeshini applauds Kira for dodging all of his strikes. Kira then warns Kazeshini not to continue fighting or be faced against his Zanpakutō's weight-enhancing power. Unsure if this was a bluff or not, Kazeshini decided to attack. Unfortunately for him, his uncertainly gave Kira the opening to subdue Kazeshini, slashing him across the chest and trapping him with Bakudō #63, Sajō Sabaku. Bleach anime; Episode 243 After the fight at the 6th Division barracks, Kazeshini escapes back to the Zanpakutō hideout. He collapses from a grievous injury on his back and questions Muramasa on why they were allowing a Shinigami (Byakuya) in their midst. Muramasa answers that Byakuya is "an important guest" to achieve their greater objective. When Yoruichi Shihōin leads Jūshirō Ukitake, Kenpachi Zaraki, Shunsui Kyōraku, and Ichigo Kurosaki to the Zanpakutō hideout, Minazuki lures Ichigo to a still injured Kazeshini. Kazeshini then briefly battles Ichigo but is soon defeated when Ichigo releases his Bankai and uses Getsuga Tenshō on the Zanpakutō, reverting Kazeshini to a broken Shikai state.Bleach anime; Episode 246 Later, Kazeshini is restored to normal by Captain Mayuri analyzing and removing Muramasa's influence on the Zanpakutō.Bleach anime; Episode 254 omake Beast Swords arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Unlike the other Zanpakutō spirits, Kazeshini continues to act independently after being restored and freed from Muramasa's brainwashing by Captain Kurotsuchi, intent on killing Hisagi. As Shūhei helps to take care of the Tōjū attacking Soul Society, Kazeshini continues to attack Hisagi, each time ending with him being defeated. Despite his losses, Hisagi refuses to strike down Kazeshini until he fights him head on. During another attempt, Hisagi is lightly injured by Kazeshini due to him protecting some civilians. Hisagi knocks Kazeshini into a building and leaves to continue fighting the Tōjū, leaving Kazeshini wondering why Hisagi is so concerned about others' well-being. Kazeshini comes across a Tōjū who has just cut down someone. The rogue Zanpakutō asks him if he is a Shinigami, but before Kazeshini can give an answer, he is attacked by the Tōjū. But he is able to cut down the Tōjū with little effort. Upon exiting the hut, Kazeshini notices a baby staring at him. Before dying of his injuries, the Tōjū's victim begs Kazeshini to watch over his child. Kazeshini initially ignore his pleas, but as the child continues to latch on to him in joy, Kazeshini finds himself unable to abandon the child. During his reluctant minding of the child, the other Zanpakutō spirits laugh at seeing the blood-lusting spirit care for an infant. Kazeshini attempts to fight Hisagi again, but keeps getting sidetracked by the infant. Despite his annoyance, Kazeshini soon finds himself warming up to the child. Eventually Kazeshini finds a hut to leave the kid while he goes after Hisagi, but when hears the child crying, he returns to see a woman wishing to care for the child. While he is distracted by this, a Tōjū attacks. Rather then evading, Kazeshini finds himself shielding the child with his body. After striking down the Tōjū, Kazeshini begins to understand why Hisagi follows his beliefs of protecting others. Deciding it would be best for the child, he gives it to the woman and finally decides to face Hisagi head on. During their fight, Hisagi reveals he knows about the child, but Kazeshini denies such an involvement. After Hisagi strikes down Kazeshini, he calls out to the child, currently crying from his departure, to not cry. Kazeshini then asks Hisagi what they will do once he changes back to normal. Hisagi says they will protect people together, which Kazeshini half-heartedly says he won't like.Bleach anime; Episode 260 As the Tōjū threat wanes, Kazeshini stops a Tōjū from attacking a group of Shinigami, complimenting his weapon. When he asks if the Tōjū wishes to see whose weapon is stronger, Shūhei starts to talk, but Kazeshini cuts him off, saying that he knows they are not there to play. He attacks the Tōjū, which begins to choke and is engulfed in flames, returning to its sword form. Kazeshini does not mention this to Shūhei, but later tells Zabimaru what happened. That night, as several Zanpakutō gather, Kazeshini tells them that he and Zabimaru have found the tracks of a Tōjū and reveals that there is a Tōjū that can steal the reiatsu of other Zanpakutō. The following day, the group confronts the Tōjū, Kirikaze. Kazeshini tells Kirikaze that he knew it was him, and that he always had a bone to pick with his master. Kazeshini traps Kirkaze's sword with his Shikai, but is thrown to the ground. When Ruri'iro Kujaku's attempt to drain the Tōjū of its energy backfires, Kazeshini tells Ruri'iro Kujakku to stop the technique and then severs the vines connecting the two. As he rushes towards the Tōjū, Kirikaze turns into mist and causes a strong wind, which forces the Zanpakutō spirits back. When the Shinigami arrive to help, Kazeshini asks Shūhei to help him. The two combine forces to attack Kirikaze. He later returns to his sword form as the power enabling the Zanpakutō to temporarily maintain their materialized form is depleted.Bleach anime; Episode 265 Powers & Abilities Expert Kusarigama Wielder: Unlike his former partner, Kazeshini takes great pride and joy in his weapons form, and has shown great skill in using it. Because of its dual-blades and long chain, Kazeshini is able to attack from multiple angles that are hard to determine. Kazeshini can also use his weapon for entangling an opponent's sword, or other weapons. It can also immobilize opponents. Enhanced Speed: While wreaking havoc throughout Soul Society, Kazeshini has shown immense speed. When used in combination with his weapon, he can spin around to act as a small tornado to simultaneously strike down his opponents from every angle. Zanpakutō At any time, Kazeshini can manifest his Shikai form as to aid him in battle, which takes the form of two Kusarigama-like weapons, each with two sickle blades, with one inverted, giving it the resemblance of a fan. The blades are connected to a short pike like rod tethered together by a long chain. These blades can be swung by their chain in large circles, allowing the bladed portion to spin like a fan. He is also able to transform his being into this very weapon to better control the movements of it. Shockwave Blades: Kazeshini is able to unleash crescent-shaped shockwave at his opponent by swinging his blades. Trivia *In Volume 38, after chapter 325 where Hisagi first releases his Zanpakutō, a drawing of a shadowy figure which closely resembles Kazeshini in his manifested form can be seen. *In the omake of episode 260, Kazeshini is shown to have a change of heart from the events leading to his recapture, now valuing friendship and allies. Quotes * "Killing people is the only thing I care about." References Navigation es:Kazeshini (espíritu) Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Zanpakutō Spirit Category:Anime Only Characters